


The Mission

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Her first mission out with her boss went pretty well, except then Coulson gets comprised and Darcy is the only person who can help.





	The Mission

Darcy’s first mission with her boss had gone pretty well. It was easy enough. Go into the abandoned ruins, grab the ancient doohickey from the secret compartment under the altar, and wait for retrieval. While they were doing that, everyone else was going into the abandoned bad guy lair to see if they could find anything else.

And, of course, they needed more people just incase it  _ wasn’t _ as abandoned as it was supposed to be.

She’d been a little worried about working with Coulson when it was just the two of them, just because it was Coulson. But he’d been okay. She still had her MP3 player and everything. The mission itself had been pretty lightweight. Some walking, some picking through ruins, some stairs. No big deal

Darcy had no idea where he was now, though. He’d said he was going to go and check something out while she called May and told her they were ready for pickup. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized that was a little while ago. Maybe it was time to track him down.

“Coulson?” The lack of an answer right away was a little alarming. She waited for another half a heartbeat. “Coulson?” Anxiety shot through her. That was absolutely no good.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and squinted at the screen. May? May was calling her instead of using the perfectly good earpiece comms system they had set up?

She pulled the earpiece out and held the phone up to her ear instead. “Hello?”

“Agent Lewis, Director Coulson’s been compromised.” May’s calm voice never failed to make bad news a little less bad, but this was still  _ really fucking bad _ .

“Oh shit! Um…” Darcy’s head whipped around like she’d somehow be able to see where he was. “What happened?”

“He’s encountered a nerve agent. We’ve run into it before.”

Darcy took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Okay. Nerve agent. Does that mean you know how to fix it?”

May hesitated before answering. “Yes.”

“Thank fucking god.” Darcy shook her head. “You had me worried there for a second. So, what do I need?”

Another slight hesitation, which was worrying all on its own. “It attacks the sympathetic nervous system. Left unchecked, it can cause respiratory failure, seizure, and death.”

Darcy’s eyebrows climbed her forehead. “Yeah. Okay. Super bad, got it. I mean…” She paused, folding her other arm across her stomach. “It  _ can _ be fixed, right? I don’t have to watch Coulson have seizure-death, do I?”

“Yes, there’s a way to fix it.” There was a slight rueful note in May’s voice.

“Okay. How do we do that? Is it stuck on the Bus? Is it an epic quest for a rare flower from the slope of the tallest mountain?”

“None of that. It can be counteracted if he can generate enough endorphins.”

“Endorphins.” Darcy nodded. “Got it. So… Is that like an epi-pen or something? Just stick him in the thigh with a needle?”

“Some of the main effects of the nerve agent are intense, uncontrollable arousal, coupled with loss of fine motor control. The best way to provide a rush of endorphins is--”

“Oh fuck.” Darcy sagged over against the wall she was standing beside, hard enough that her shoulder hurt. That seemed to pale in comparison to what May was telling her. “I have to, um…”

“Yes.” Sympathy reached out to Darcy through the phone. “There’s no way we’d be able to get back to you before it turns fatal.”

“Right. Okay.” Darcy was blinking too much. “I’m assuming he’s  _ talked _ to you, so where, um…” She glanced around the little room she was in. “Where is he?”

“There’s a set of stairs just beside where you came in. He’s down there.” May paused. “Are you going to be able to do this?”

“Sure. Yeah. No problem.” Darcy pushed away from the wall and started heading back out to where they’d come in. “I’ll talk to you later.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call before May could say anything else.

“What’d you do this weekend, Darcy?” she said in a low voice as she headed through the dusty stone ruins. “Oh, I just fucked my boss so he didn’t die.” She made a face. “Seriously?”

She’d thought about it before. Oh, she’d thought about it. Coulson just walked around with rolled up sleeves sometimes, and that was just… Really nice. But not really? Because he was her boss?

“Coulson?” she called as she approached the wide arch that formed a doorway. The stairs were just over there, but she hesitated at the top. “Coulson, are you there?”

“Down here.” He sounded… Well, he sounded like he wasn’t having a particularly good time.

She closed her teeth around her lower lip as she headed down. She wasn’t really sure what to expect. Intense and uncontrollable arousal?

Coulson was sprawled out on the landing. His jacket was beside him, and it looked like he’d gotten through the top two buttons on his shirt before that motor control thing had happened. And, uh, yeah. Definitely aroused.

He looked frustrated. Like, both sexually frustrated and actually just getting kind of irritated. “Agent Lewis,” he started, then licked his lips. His gray eyes were dark, and sort of fixed on where the curve of her breasts was visible under her shirt.

“Maybe, um…” Darcy put her hands on her hips. “Maybe call me Darcy if I’m going to…” She trailed off and gestured to him.

“May called you?” He winced.

“She did. Yeah. Not a phone conversation I was really prepared for or expecting.” She gave an exaggerated grimace. “But, um, let’s avoid the seizure-death, right? So… Fuck.” They were adults, right? They could have an adult conversation about adult things.

“Darcy…” His voice broke, and he shifted against the floor, his movements jerky.

Okay, maybe that adult conversation could happen later. She weighed her options. She didn’t exactly have lube, and a dry handjob probably wasn’t the best idea. SHIELD tested them regularly for all sorts of things…

She walked over to him and dropped down beside him. He’d undone his belt, too, but hadn’t gotten much farther than that. She pulled it free and opened up the front of his pants. He was a boxers guy, which wasn’t really surprising, but there wasn’t really time to dwell on that.

His cock was flushed and hard as she gingerly pulled the elastic waist of his shorts down. Professional. She was a professional SHIELD agent, this was a professional SHIELD mission, and she was…

Totally going to blow her boss. Well, there’d be time to process later.

She wrapped her fingers around his hard length and leaned down to swirl her tongue around the head. It was already damp with precome, and she swallowed against the slick saltiness.

No time like the present. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to take him deep inside. He groaned as she pulled him in just to the back of her tongue.

She tucked her lips over her teeth so she wouldn’t accidentally catch him in a painful way. When she pulled back and let herself slide down along his shaft again, he bucked up against her. She couldn’t go too deep, then.

She held him steady as she bobbed up and down along his cock, shifting with him when he rocked up into her. 

Coulson groaned, his breathing coming short. It wasn’t long before he stiffened under her, his thigh muscle tensing under her forearm. She felt it, the pulse at the base of his cock, and then salty come flooded her mouth.

She slowed right down until he was done, then sat back on her heels and swallowed.

His eyes were closed. He looked more relaxed, though, and he looked like he had better control over his muscles.

“So,” Darcy tried to make her voice as cheerful as possible. “No more seizure-death, right?”

His eyes opened, and he stared at her for a good few seconds. “It’s still in my system, Darcy.”

“Oh.” She shifted until she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was apparently still having his refractory period, so she wasn’t exactly sure how that was supposed to work. “Okay.”

He pushed himself up so he was sitting upright. He didn’t bother trying to fix his clothes, though. “I’m sorry to put you in this position.”

“Okay, considering I’m pretty sure you weren’t capable of giving me consent for what we just did, maybe we should have this particular conversation later.” She shook her head. She couldn’t think about that just yet. “Especially since, um, apparently you’re still in danger of the whole respiratory failure thing.” She motioned to him. “Just let me know when you’re ready to deal with  _ that _ .”

He picked up his jacket and sort of spread it out on the floor. It wouldn’t really cushion against the hard stone, but at least it would keep the dirt off. That was something. His eyes moved back up to her. “Skin to skin contact helps.”

“Right.” She looked at him for a moment. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” She scooted up a little. “Should I, um…” She made a face. “Take off my shirt?”

He surged into her. One hand on her back eased her slowly down to the ground as his chest pressed against her breasts. “I don’t have very long before it gets bad again.”

She was flat on her back on his jacket, eyes slightly wide as she stared up at him. His face was only a few inches away, so close that his eyes dominated her field of vision. “Okay.” She licked her lips. “What do I need to do?”

“Forgive me,” he said with a wry twist of his lips. With that, his mouth closed over hers. His tongue dipped into her mouth to tease at hers.

Darcy froze. Coulson was kissing her.  _ Coulson _ was kissing  _ her _ . And he was really good at it, too. Maybe… Maybe this was what he needed? It was so easy to give herself over to the pressure of his lips, the dart of his tongue. Her fingers closed in the front of his shirt.

His hand swept down her side to rest over her hip. His fingers dug in a little as she drew his lower lip into her mouth.

When he pulled back to look at her, his pupils were starting to get bigger again. “Skin, Darcy, I need skin.”

“Okay.” Darcy started pulling his buttons free, quickly undoing them one by one. “Sit up.”

Coulson sat back, and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. While he reached for the white undershirt he had underneath, she grasped the hem of her own shirt and quickly pulled it off. She had a sports bra on, and she hesitated.

His eyes fixed on her cleavage. He was surprisingly cut under his t-shirt, and maybe she was doing a little of her own staring. His hand slipped into the small of her back, and he eased her back onto his jacket again.

“Better?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah.” He leaned in, and this time his mouth came down on her collarbone.

She arched her head over as he made a slow, hot path up the side of her neck. The warmth of his lips sent warmth tingling through her when he reached the hollow just behind her ear. He lingered there until she made a soft noise.

“Coulson,” slipped free as she gripped at his shoulders. He felt so warm, almost like he had a fever. Maybe that was the effects of the nerve agent.

“Phil,” he corrected, his lips moving against her skin. His hand was a warm weight at her waist, and it started moving up, up, until he cupped one of her breasts. His thumb flicked over her nipple, and it hardened, even under her sports bra.

“Phil,” she breathed. She arched up into his hand, pushing herself into his touch. She wanted more direct contact. Except, maybe he couldn’t manage more direct contact. “Are you…”

“Help me with my pants.”

She slipped her hands between them and got his pants and his shorts down. He was already half-hard again, and getting harder as her fingers slid over his smooth cock.

“Not enough,” he groaned, his voice strained.

“What’s not? I know there’s no lube, but...”

He shook his head before resting it against her shoulder. “I need more, Darcy. I… I need you.”

_ Oh _ . She worked the zipper of her own jeans and lifted up her hips to push them down. She was getting there, but she wasn’t nearly wet enough. “Does your mouth still work?”

He nipped at her collarbone. “You tell me.”

A jolt of heat went through her. Darcy pushed the neck of her sports bra down until her breast popped free. “I’m gonna need a hand here, Phil.”

Coulson nuzzled down over the top of her breast until his lips caught over her nipple. He drew it into his mouth just as her finger settled over her clit.

She didn’t need to come, she just needed to get wet. The nipping and sucking at her rosy peak was helping. She let her finger roll back and forth. She imagined him pulling her leg up over his shoulder and thrusting deep inside her. She imagined his thick cock thrusting into her over and over again as his thumb danced over her clit.

His cock was a solid promise against her thigh. The angle wasn’t the greatest, especially with her jeans around her thighs, but it would work. She closed her fingers around him and guided him towards her pussy, which was just starting to get slick.

He pressed into her, then pulled back only to push in a little deeper. She swore she could feel every vein and ridge in his cock as he worked himself into her wet heat.

It wasn’t particularly deep from that angle, but it was tight. And when he pulled back and thrust into her again, Darcy let out a surprised cry. 

He drove into her again and again, and the slick glide over the sensitive nerve endings right at the entrance to her cunt felt amazing.

It wasn’t over quite so quickly this time. “Touch yourself, Darcy. I can’t.”

The heat coiled in tight deep in her body as she rolled over her clit in time to each snap of his hips. It was so intense, the reality was way better than anything she’d been imagining.

Everything got sort of warm and hazy, and she came with a soft cry, her fingers biting into his upper arm.

“Darcy…” He was starting to lose his rhythm, too. It was only another handful of thrusts before he pushed in as deep as he could, his body falling still.

“So.” Darcy refused to open her eyes. “Are we done, yet?”

He didn’t answer, but she felt the warm pressure of his lips at the side of her neck.


End file.
